The Chinese Crane
by inurox22
Summary: When Tara's love Caleb brings her to home to meet his folks not only does she learn his secret but she undergoes her own transformation. Heartbroken she goes to live with the Cullens But things in the vampire world are changing and a great war is beginnin
1. Meet the family

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

The morning of the day that forever changed my life found me asleep in my tiny bedroom, with the half thick red converter twisted around me and the other half hanging of my bed. Besides me on a bedside table lay an Inuyasha alarm clock that ticked steadily as I slept. Tick tock tick tock tick…. "I want to change the world" I groaned as the Inuyasha theme song played loudly besides me ear quickly filling my room. Throwing the pillow over my head a pressed hard in a futile attempt to block out the sound, I attempted to continue on with my sleep. The battle between me and sleep lasted about two more verses before, with a defeated sigh, I reached over and hit the stop button. Slowly I sat up on my bed and looked around the familiar surroundings of my bedroom. My bed was a full sized bed with metal railings each post had a metal rose trapped in wired metal cage, tucked into the corner of my room. It was a lovely bed and I loved it but not so much for the beauty but for the person who had bought it for me. Continuing my inspection saw my dark chestnut wood side table with a black lamp and the annoying Inuyasha alarm clock on top. On the wall facing me was a few framed pictures and paintings with the side table's matching drawer, with a small Toshiba TV sitting on top. And next to that was the door. Towards my right, were the closet doors and behind me on the wall my bed lay across was a large window with a small fire escape. Outside was dark, for the early summer sun still hadn't risen as of yet. The room itself was a deep blood red that made the room at least a few degrees warmer than the rest of my apartment, something I was grateful for during the short cool winter days.

Deciding that everything was fine and in order, I stood up lazily and stretched. My long brown hair sat in a huge puffy mess on top of my head. I hated it, my hair that is. It was long medium dark brown and a bit wavy. However, it always seemed to be frizzy because of all the humidity here in Seattle. Rubbing my eyes, I grabbed a hair clip and clipped my hair up into a messy bun; then I walked into the kitchen, shivering as a cool breeze hit me as I stepped out of my bedroom. My kitchen, if it could be called that, was nothing more than a strip of cabinets above a small sink counter and a fridge. Flicking on the light I walked to the fridge and pulled out some milk. Then I opened the cabinet over the sink and pulled out the honey bunches of oats and a bowl. Going over to my table I sat down and began to eat.

Finishing I dumped the spoon back into the bowl, however as I stood to dump it back into the sink someone grabbed me from behind. A small scream escaped from my lips before my capturer lifted me up and pressed his feverishly warm lips against my own. My rigid body immediately melted in his arms as my arms rapped around his full muscular body. The man smiled at me as he sat down and placed me on his lap. Pulling away from my lips he kissed me sweetly on the forehead.

"Morning love," he whispered into my ear as he nuzzled my neck with his soft and short brown hair.

Frowning, I stuck out my tongue. "Caleb," I complained playfully, "What are you doing up so early? The sun hasn't even rose yet, you should be sleeping, besides you know I don't like it when you sneak up on me," I ranted only half serious. However he always seemed to walk so quietly. I can never hear him when he approaches me, but his sudden appearances were always a comfort to me. Laughing Caleb nuzzled my neck again his face so warm that it sent chills down my cool body.

"After a year of living together I would think you'd be used to it by now wouldn't you Tara?" He turned away from my neck and stared at me with his fascinating silver eyes. Breathless I nodded.

"I suppose," I finally said breaking from my trance. Suddenly I perked a bit erect on his lap my eyes widened and I screamed. "Oh my god am I stupid!" I shouted. He laughed shushing me and I blushed, "Happy one year of living together anniversary," I whispered, trying to calm down. Grinning he responded by kissing me again, and once again my body melted under him. Suddenly the kitchen alarm sounded and pulling away from him I growled. "Alarms Alarms Alarms!" I nearly shouted again. He laughed and picked me up again only to set me down gently on my feet so I could finish getting ready, or rather start getting ready for my early morning shift at the nearby Department store. I blinked up at him, I myself was somewhat tall standing about 5 foot ten but he, he was ginormous. At the age of 20 he stood at about 6' 10 and he towered over me by about a full foot, something I wasn't use too. Sighing, I left him and turned to go to the bathroom; if I didn't hurry I would come in late, again. Suddenly though, his arm shot out and grabbed my hand,

"Tara, hurry up 'kay I'll drive you." I stared at him confused, usually, after coming home from work he would sleep till at least 10 o clock in time for school, I mean I understood he wanted to wish me a happy anniversary but it could have waited till later and now despite how tired he looked he wanted to drive me to work, which was only a few blocks away from our apartment.

"Sure I guess," I said shrugging in confusion, he was definitely up to something but as to what that was I wasn't sure. I entered the bathroom and emerged about 20 minutes later showered with my hair blow-dried and my make up ready and stuff all I need to do now was quickly put on my uniform. However when I went into my bedroom to change Caleb sat there waiting and had an entire outfit lying on my bed. "Caleb what is going on?" I asked.

"Well I wanted to go out for breakfast later somewhere special before school started you know," he said.

"Caleb," I began, "really I start school at 8 you know I'm not out yet like you are," It was true at 17 I was still only a senior in high school while Caleb had finished his sophomore year in college. And while I worked early mornings and after school he went to school then worked late nights so time together was scarce despite living together, however it was a necessity for bills and such. Though I never complained, he saved me and took me away and for that I would forever be grateful. However at that moment he stared at me with his alarmingly puppy-like stare knowing I wouldn't be able to refuse him. "Fine!" I shouted throwing my hands up, "I'll cut first period, happy?" I shouted. He grinned, his grin so huge that his eyes seemed very small. "Now get out as I dress you perv," I shouted at him as I pushed him out of my room. He laughed all the way out, and all I could do was roll my eyes. Call me old fashioned, but I'm a girl of morals and I wasn't read for all of… that. Though Caleb never pestered me about it he respected me enough for that and I loved him deeply for it.

Looking at the clothes he laid out for me a blinked it was a deep pink colored satin shirt with a pair of nice looking dark wash jeans. I smiled a bit, he choose the perfect clothes to wear under my uniform without blistering under the heat of the lights. Getting dressed my watched beeped, 2:45 am I had fifteen minutes to get to work. Again I groaned, I hated this life of schedule, beeps and alarms, I preferred to be spontaneous but without them scenes like the one in the kitchen would have lasted much longer and I would never be on time. Throwing on my uniform I frowned. I was the mascot of the toy department in the department store, it was humiliating hot and I hated it but because no one else would take the job and because it was so early I got paid ok. As I left y bedroom I glared at Caleb whose smile was a bit too big, "Say one word, and I'll kill you," I threatened glaring at him. His eyes widened in hurt.

"What me make fun of my Maggie the dolphin?" he asked, "Why I'm hurt you'd even think I would even do such a thing," he said his voice sarcastic but kind. Rolling my eyes at him I shook my head,

"Well whatever," I said, "Let's get going," I was actually very grateful for the ride usually I had to carry my costume in a bag and change in the bathroom which may or may not have been opened. Nodding he took my hand and dragged me out of the apartment. Our apartment was on the twenty third floor of a fifty story building, it was a crummy old building mushed together with many other old decrepit buildings. However at what we got paid it was the best we could afford. As we climbed into the elevator I noticed something in Caleb hands. "Caleb?" I asked, "Anything knew in the newspaper?" I asked, I knew it was yesterday's paper but I still hadn't had time to read it.

He frowned and nodded, "A couple of murders in the pass few days, they think it might be gang activities," he stated. "One of them not to far from here," he added his tone worrisome and agitated. Blinking, I suddenly realized why he was acting so weird, he was worried about me. Smiling I lay me head on his arm, up till now most of the murders hadn't been to close to here but if it was getting closer then I wouldn't doubt him getting worried. Leaning over he kissed my blowhole.

We stepped out of the elevator, he was dress casually but nice, and me, I was in my ridiculous dolphin costume. He lead me towards the newspaper stand in the lobby and took advantage of the guard being on break and snatched one. Growling at him he rolled his eyes and took out two quarters. "Happy?" he asked as he placed it on the counter. I nodded and he smirked before disappearing behind the newspaper. We walked down until we made it to the car. It was a decrepit old blue 1980 sedan; it was beaten up and older than both me and David. However it was a gift to David from his parents and got us were we needed to go. Reappearing from behind the news paper David laughed at my futile attempts to get into the car. "You're going to have to take that thing off," he said.

"But it takes so long to put back on," I moaned, but he was already taking off the head for me as I undid the zippers. After about another ten minutes we were finally on the road driving as quickly as we could in the eerily empty streets of Seattle. Grabbing the paper Caleb had bought I began to flip through it. Another two people were found murdered but none by where we lived, that was a relief I suppose. Continuing to read I lost track of time, and eventually slipped to sleep. Awakening with a start I blinked trying to figure out where I was, "huh what?" I muttered. As my view came into focus I realized I was still in the care and Caleb was driving speedily down an empty high way. Confused I sat up.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Caleb said smiling as he turned his head for a second to look at me then returned to stare out into the empty road. Looking around I was confused, the surroundings had changed dramatically and we were definitely out of the city limits.

"Caleb, How long was I asleep?" I asked, "More importantly where the hell are you taking me?" I said slightly agitated by the detour.

"Calm down Tara," he said, "You were asleep for over an hour and as to where were headed, that's a surprise. I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off. "Now before you say anything I already got Veronica to cover you at work and I called your school in saying you were going to be out sick." After moving in with David, he has been forging signatures, making phone calls ect, all in a trick to make them think he was my father, I never got sick nor did I ever got in trouble so there was never a reason for him to come to school as my father. So for him to call in sick for me was nothing out of the ordinary, however just the same I wished my parents had emancipated me before I left, then again they never got the chance with me running away like that. Shaking my head I growled at him.

"Caleb I don't like surprises you know that," I said impatiently, "Where are we going?!" I demanded.

"Fine fine spoil it why don't yea," he said, but he didn't fool me. He was always as impatient as I was and I could tell by how easily he caved that he wanted to tell me just as bad as I wanted to know. "We're going down to La Push," he announced happily. "After two years of being together and one year of living together it's about time for my family to meet you," he said. Glaring at him I knew what he was trying to do. Recently I had been complaining about how I felt like a slave to schedules and how I thirst for something spontaneous, well here was my spontaneous.

"Caleb," I whined burying my face in my hands, "I graduate in two weeks can't you wait till after?" I loved him and I wanted to meet the people who raised my savior, but he shouldn't have done something so, so, I sighed as I looked at him and my heart felt crushed as I looked onto his hurt face.

"I'm Sorry Tara," he began, "I just you know thought you might like a day off, I mean it's Friday and I thought we could stay the weekend you know and," I cut him off by leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Caleb," I whispered, "I'm really excited, but nervous and… wait we're staying the weekend but I don't have any clothes or anything!" He smiled at me as the scenery around us began to become green.

"Don't worry, I got some stuffed packed for you it's in the trunk," he said.

"CALEB!" I screamed my face red in embarrassment, "you went through my drawers?!" I nearly died just then in my drawers were my underwear and bras and all that girly stuff I was embarrassed for him to see, however that wasn't why I nearly died, after all we did do laundry together (though I did often do it myself to avoid the awkwardness of having him fold my panties,). No the worst part was that hidden in one of my drawers was some lingerie that I had gotten from one of my oh-so-crude friends that I planned to wear the first time we ever, well, did it. Blinking in surprise from my sudden out burst caleb turned to me.

"Umm no need to be embarrassed," he said anxiously, "I only took the ones on top I didn't go through it I swear," He continued, "I'm not a perv I swear!"

Calming down a little I nodded, "Oh," I said, "ok then," looking around the surroundings seemed ever changing, "How long a drive is La push from here?" I asked.

"A few hours I guess," he said, "honestly most people fly to Port Angeles but you know," I did know living together no matter how great and fun was costly each one of us working hard to keep food on the table bills paid ect. However the gas mileage on the car wasn't super great

so I couldn't help but wonder if it would have cost too much more.

After another hour or so the sun began to rise. It was beautiful but even more so when I saw it reflecting in Caleb's silver eyes. When the sun hit his glowing eyes they appeared golden almost topaz color and it was breath taking. We stopped a few times to refill in gas I offered to drive but he refused stating he was too excited to just sit around. I too was excited but nervous too. My stomach was clenched into a tight knot but it was also empty and filled with butterflies, it was a strange combination to be sure. It was just past 5:30 when we began to slow down. I knew we were entering a city of some sort because I recognized the early morning traffic. I looked at Caleb but before I could ask my question he smiled.

"Welcome to Port Angeles Tara," he said. "After we beat through this traffic it should only be another hour or so until we reach Forks," he continued, "Forks is a little town just by the La Push Reservation," he went on, again answering my unasked question, "We gotta go through there to get onto the main road in La Push," he finished. Nodding, I sat back listening to the weather report that was playing through the radio. 'For the hikers out there,' it said, 'better bring the snow suit because there's a huge blizzard heading your way.' I blinked in confusion.

"How can there be a blizzard?" I asked Caleb, "It's June,"

"Their talking about the mountains oh observant one," he said sarcasticly laughing at my slow in take.

"Oh" I said dumbly. I was usually very observant and such but it was too early in the morning and I still hadn't turned my brain on. Driving through Port Angeles took another half hour with all the morning commuters but once we were out of the city limits we were once again speeding towards his childhood residence. "Hey Caleb," I said after another half hour of driving.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"Why did you leave the reservation? I thought natives spent their whole lives on it," I asked. It was a question that had been bothering me all day long ever since I found out where we were going.

"They don't always spend their whole lives there," he said with a shrug, "Some leave for collage like I did," he added, however I knew that he left for reasons other than education because he never really spoke about his family. He looked at me and sighed at my expression. " Tara listen," he began, "I love my family a lot, they are some of the best people I know, it's just there are things in my family that I couldn't handle, so I went away," he said. I sat silent I had my own family troubles but unlike him it was because my parents were some of the most vile people on the planet. Just thinking of them made my blood boil, so it made me curious as to what could have driven him away. Whatever the reason was I was shamefully grateful for it because it had sent him away from them but sent him straight to me.

"Is everything ok now though?" I asked thinking perhaps this is why he suddenly wanted me to go meet them.

"Actually it's gotten worse," he said but surprisingly he was smiling, "but as they say from tragedy comes strength," More confused than ever I shrug and again he laughed at me leaning over to kiss me he smiled, "Don't worry about me love," he said, "I'll sort things out, you just worry about being your wonderful self once we get there, no shying away," he said his tone playful yet awkwardly serious. I shifted in my seat and stared out my window to the ever greener scenery. That was one of my major personality flaws, I was quiet invisible to everyone except my friends I never spoke out and usually, as Caleb said, shied away from people. In fact Caleb was the only person that I ever really let get to know me. We continued the rest of the ride in a comfortable silence, the closer we got, I noticed, the more and more green the scenery got, and by the time we reached the small town of forks the sun that had followed us all the way here disappeared behind dark clouds of rain. Rolling down the window somewhat I took a deep breath of the crisp humid and cool air. I love the smell of rain especially in this small forest surrounded town it just smelled so … natural. It was nice.

We rolled down the streets that seemed dead; then again it was only seven o clock. However shouldn't there be people getting ready for school and what not? Reading my mind yet again Caleb smiled, "School ended here last Wednesday," he said, "I called to make sure they were out before we came," he added. Soon the houses disappeared and we were once again swallowed by forest only for us to reemerge in La Push about ten minutes later. Driving down, the houses were sparsely separated however the reservation was beautiful. We drove past a beach and then some cliffs; finally we stopped in front of a smallish home. At the sound of our engine cutting off a man around Caleb's age emerged out of the house he was huge like Caleb and just as tan.

Caleb's eyes lit up as he saw the man he quickly opened the door and got out. Then he ran over to my door opened it for me and helped me out. Gently, he pulled me over towards the house letting go of my hand as we reached the man. "Sam," he said with excitement, "long time, no see cuz," he added. Sam smiled back, his hair was short and buzzed and he had brown eyes instead of grey but otherwise he could have been Caleb's twin.

"Welcome back Caleb," he said his voice deep and smooth but somewhat adgitated, "It's good to see you again," he added before turning to face me. He smiled sweetly and held out his hand, "You must be Tara," he said, "Caleb has told me a lot about you." Despite what Caleb asked I shyly held out my hand and shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sam," I said my voice softer and weaker than usual.

"Well you guys have driven a long way come inside eat some breakfast," he said smiling at me like I was a small child. In a weird sort of way it angered me when he treated me so delicately and child-like, I was 17 not seven after all. Nodding a bit more confidently than before, I walked besides him and Caleb into the house. Inside the house, there was a small woman, about 2 inches shorter than me. She had pretty curly hair and a sweet, kind, smile. However along side her face was a scar the mutilated her face so that she always seemed to be smiling.

"Ah welcome," She said sweetly, "I'm Emily Sam's fiancée, you must be Caleb and Tara," like Sam, Emily's voice had a hint of not agitation but more like worry. "We knew you were planning to visit but we didn't realize it'd be so early," she explained. Rolling my eyes I nodded.

"At least you knew we were coming," I said playfully bitter at Caleb, "I on the other hand was kidnapped." Caleb, who was in the corner talking to Sam stopped and looked at me. He stuck out his tongue and smiled. I on the other hand stuck out my tongue, crossed my arms and frowned with a small 'humph.'

Emily and Sam laughed at us; Sam's laugh was deep but pure, while Emily's was soft and delicate. Smiling slightly Caleb and I joined their laughter but then Sam became serious again and demanded Caleb's attention. Turning back to Emily I smiled. "Come, help me make breakfast," Emily said not so much as a demand but as a request. Nodding I got up and followed her into the kitchen. Soon the two of us were laughing making fun of our huge boyfriends while making scrambled eggs. After a while I asked her "Don't you think we're making a little too much?"

"You've seen how Caleb eats haven't you?" she asked smiling. Nodding I grabbed three more eggs.

"Oh god your right," I said as I cracked them open and began to fry them. "Let's just hope this will do," I added as she laughed. About ten minutes later we came out with four plates two with a modest amount of scrambled eggs and two with enough eggs to feed at least three people. We sat down and ate together, Emily and I continued to chat idly but something was bothering me. Caleb and Sam were talking in a hushed tone both looked so deadly serious that it frightened me. From what Caleb had told me earlier, in the rare occasions when he spoke about his family, he and Sam were as close as brothers, in fact rather than referring to each other as cousins they referred to each other as brothers. This was because while Caleb was still young both his parents died so he was raised by his aunt and uncle, Sam's parents. With this in mind I wondered why they looked so serious; shouldn't two reunited brothers be catching up and stuff?

Suddenly Caleb stood up it surprised Emily and me that we stopped talking mid sentence. Caleb looked worn, tense, and worried, "For the last time, I'm sure Sam," he said not realizing that Emily and I were listening in now, "It's been years since I, well, you know," he said with a sigh, "I'm sorry I can't help," he added.

Sam looked angry and frustrated, "Caleb you said so your self not all the symptoms have left, it may be dormant but it's still there, I can sense it."

"Alright," Caleb responded, "maybe it is. But I'm not going out there with you tonight; someone needs to stay here after all," This made Sam pause he looked around and suddenly the two of them remembered that Emily and I were still right there. Sighing, Sam nodded.

"You're right," He said in a defeated tone, "It was nice seeing you again brother," he added his tone returned to the lightness it had when we first arrived. "Hopefully we can hang out more tomorrow," he added.

Caleb's smiled returned as did his happy go lucky nature, "Nya don't be so gloomy bro of course we will!" he said winking and giving Sam a thumbs up. Sam smiled and for the first time I noticed that Emily had risen and was collecting the plates from the table. Scrambling I got up to help but she shook her head.

"I got it Tara," she said kindly before setting the stack off dishes down to give me a hug. "Looks like you're going now," she said, "It was nice meeting you, come back tomorrow eh?" she asked.

Smiling I nodded, "'Course," I said grinning. Turning to Caleb I saw him waiting for me at the door.

"Come on slow poke time for you to meet the folks," he said. Smiling I nodded and rushed over to him. Turning I waved goodbye to Emily and Sam who were now standing together as Caleb and I were standing together.

"Bye guys!!" I said smiling, "see you tomorrow!" I then promised. However as I went out the door I couldn't help but feel uneasy, that memory in my head the two standing arm in arm together felt more like a farewell than a simple see you later.


	2. Acceptance

**Chapter 2: Acceptance**

Caleb was quiet as we walked back to the car. It was awkward and uncomfortable. As usual he opened the door for me, waited for me to get in before closing it and walking around to the driver's seat. As soon as he got it my curiosity took a hold of me. "Caleb," I said my voice soft and shy again.

"Hmm?" he asked as he turned the key in the ignition causing the car to roar into life.

"Well what was that fight you and Sam had just now about?" I asked, well blurted out nervous that I would be prying. He looked at me and smiled.

"No need to look so nervous," he said once again reading me like a book, "Besides we weren't _fighting_ we were _discussing_," he corrected before going on. Anyway, remember that family issue we talked about earlier." He asked. I nodded and waited for him to continue. "Well let's just say that shortly after I left Sam was left to deal with it all on his own," he said looking somewhat sad. He let out a sigh and feeling guilty that I had brought it up, I leaned over and rested my head on his arm.

"I'm sure you didn't mean it," I said softly trying to comfort him, "I mean how were you suppose to know that he'd have to go through it too?" I said not exactly sure whether it made sense considering I was still in the dark about a few details. He smiled and thanked me, before kissing me on my forehead. Stepping on the gas we pulled out of Sam's yard and headed towards Caleb's house. Straightening up I stared out the window, but something Sam had said was bothering me and another question began to form. Looking back at Caleb I sighed, "Caleb," I began, "This issue…it's not some sort of disease is it?" I asked worried. Caleb remained silent so I continued. "I mean when you were arguing with Sam…"

"Discussing," he corrected.

"Well when you were _discussing_ with Sam earlier, he said that you said that you still showed some symptoms, and before you said that this family thing was getting worse and…"

"Tara, Tara, Tara!" he said interrupting me and placing one hand on my head, "Calm down hun," he said looking at me as if worried I was going to have a panic attack. "It's nothing like that… well not entirely," he said as he furrowed his frown, obviously in attempt to figure out what he was going to say next. "What Sam and I and I guess a few others have is something passed down through the generations," he explained, "I was the first to get it, but it scared me so I left, as you know, and well it's all in the past I don't have it anymore, so you don't need to worry ok?" I nodded what he said made no sense to me, it sounded like some kind of genetic disease, but if he wasn't sick anymore then I didn't need to worry. He smiled at me and laughed… again. "Your such a little worry wart you know that?" he said jokingly, "I swear and you over analyze are manipulative and…" he stopped as he looked at me. My face had grown red in furry and I stared at him with distaste tears welling in my eyes.

"What the hell?!" I asked keeping my tone sharp but not screaming, "How am I manipulative?!" I asked in a demanding voice, "I was worried about you, you jerk! And you make fun of me?! You are just ahhh," I said crossing my arms and turning away from him. Caleb burst with laughter at my outburst, and pulled over. Snapping my head to look at him I growled, "Why are you pulling over?" I asked my tone still sharp the tears beginning to stream. He shook his head still laughing as he grabbed my arm. "Don't touch me!" I shouted pulling my arm away. He blinked and pulled back.

"Your really mad at me aren't you?" he asked as if just realizing I was serious.

"No duh Sherlock," I said rolling my eyes. I looked at him and immediately my anger melted he looked dejected confused and stared at me with his huge silver eyes. "Well maybe, I don't know," I said. However he had won sighing in defeat I said, "fine fine, I'm not mad just a little annoyed. Grinning he grabbed my arm again. When I didn't pull away he pulled me over and cradled me on his lap. Nuzzling his head into my neck and hair he sighed.

"I'm sorry love," he whispered into my ear, "What I should have said was you worry to much about me, and you just have this way of making me tell you well everything that normally I wouldn't mention, like the issue with my family," Confused I pulled away but only enough so that I could look at him in the face.

"All I do is ask," I said, "You could have just up and lied," I added.

"ahh but that's where your over-analyzing comes in," he said with a nod, "Also, you know how to word things so that it's as if it were my idea to do whatever it is you want me to do." I sat in shock. All that time I thought he was reading my mind, was it because I was unknowingly manipulating him to tell me? We sat quietly in the car; the only sound was the sound of him kissing my neck up and down. I leaned closer to him and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I finally said. "I don't mean to be manipulative," I added. Caleb pulled away to look at him I growled not wanting him to pull away.

"No need to apologize," he said grinning, "It's who you are, who you always were," he said, "It's what made me fall in love with you in the first place," he said.

"WHAT?!!!" I shouted. I was devastated, had though last two years, had all that time he spent with me, had it all been because I manipulated him?

Blinking he tucked me into his chest and cradled me. "No, no, no, no, you silly goose," he coed, "that's not what I meant at all," he nuzzled his face against mine, "You were alone pathetic and all you would do was make yourself invisible," he said, "You would manipulate people so they would be happy and then you'd make yourself disappear never once would you ever manipulate people for your own purpose like other people would. You are the sweetest person I had ever meant but you looked so broken so hurt, so alone, and all I wanted was to help you the way you did others. To be honest I never thought I would wind up falling in love with you," he went on to say, "But fate has a funny way of doing things don't it?" I nodded but didn't move. He nuzzled me again, "Please don't feel bad I love you more than anything you know that don't you?" he said. Again I nodded his hand traveled down my face before gently grabbing my chin. He pulled me over and kissed me and I knew then that he meant it. Tears streamed but he gently wiped them away as we kissed. "There," he said smiling kindly, "All better?"

"Yea," I said surprised at how sure I sounded, "all better," I continued. He smiled at me before letting me go and allowing me to go back to my seat. "By the way, I added trying to lighten the mood, "Poor Sam has a fever when I shook his hand it was burning hot," Caleb smiled but it wasn't the smile I was hoping for. It was strange because after that he turned on the engine and next thing I knew we were in front of his 'parent's' house nearly an hour late. Suddenly it was as if the last hour never happened and the clenched stomach and butterflies returned. Holding my stomach I moaned. "Caleb I don't feel so good," I said. Cocking his head to the side concerned he helped me out of the car.

"Probably just nerves," he said after a quick examination, "just relax and you'll be fine," he said.

"Thanks a lot doctor obvious," I said still holding my stomach. Caleb smiled, as a student of Washington State University he hoped to be a doctor and was always giving me a mock check up whenever I told him I didn't feel too good.

"Seriously though," he said, "Don't worry Uncle Dan and Aunt Lena will love you," he said so confidant that I couldn't help but smile. "There we go!" he shouted, "Keep smiling like that and there's no person alive who won't love you," he said grinning. I rolled my eyes but my smile only grew bigger I couldn't help it his smiles were just contagious. He tugged at me pulling me to the house. The house was small like all the other houses I had seen coming here but it was bigger than Sam's house. It was a ranch style and looked old but well it had a cozy air about it that made the house seem alive. With Caleb leading me, we walked up to the front door. Raising his hand, Caleb knocked loudly against the door.

"Coming," came a voice from behind the closed door. A few seconds later the door swung open. A women appearing in her mid fifties stood there, she was short around 5'4 and had deep tan skin. Her head was full of luscious deep brown curls and her smile was pure and good. "Caleb!" The women squealed as she pounced onto her adopted son.

"Hey Aunt Lena," Caleb said wrapping his huge arms around her tiny frame and giving her a huge hug. Inside I could hear shuffling and soon a man also a bit short (only about 5'8") came out a grin on his face.

"Caleb!" he said his voice deep and a bit gruff, "Welcome home son," he said staring at his nephew fondly. I stood silently smiling at the family reunion, It was nice watching the reunion but it hurt me somewhat watching them be so happy and carefree. However to be honest I was quiet surprised and shocked by Caleb's parents. They were both so… short, definitely not what I expected Sam and Caleb's parents to look like.

Letting go of his mother Caleb takes a step back to be at my side, I could tell he was slightly annoyed that I made myself disappear again but I didn't want to ruin there reunion, "Aunt Lena, Uncle Dan, this is Tara, My girlfriend and the love of my life," he said as he pulled me forward. Blushing a bit I bowed my stomach aching again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Uley," I said with a bow.

"Ah but the pleasure is all ours Miss Tara," Caleb's father said grinning at me. That grin showed nothing but total acceptance and it stuck to me. The earlier surprise quickly dissolved and any doubt that these weren't Caleb's parents dissolved with it, because there was only one other person who had ever given me a grin like that, and he was standing next to me, and he was mine.

"Ah well, why don't you guys come on in?" Mrs. Uley said. "I'll get some coffee going too, Tara do you like it with any sugar or cream? Or just black," silently I shook my head at all three options.

"No thanks Mrs. Uley," I said with what I hoped was a gracious tone, "I don't like coffee, never did," I added. Nodding, the woman led us inside. The inside of the house was as warm and cozy as it appeared on the outside. Lena led us to the living room and sat us on the couch before disappearing into the kitchen no doubt preparing refreshments. Caleb then took the lead and led me to an old fabric couch in the middle of the room facing a small television set. He pulled my hand gently as he sat down and I sat besides him. Looking around I smiled.

"You have a lovely house Mr. Uley," I said respectfully. Mr. Uley nodded and grinned.

"Why, thank you Tara we do our best," He responded as he stood to go help his wife bring in a tray. Placing it on the table I saw two cups of coffee and two cups of tea. Passing out the drinks I thanked Mrs. Uley as she handed me one of the cups of tea and took the second for herself. It was silent for a moment as we all drank our refreshments but soon Mr. Uley put his cup on the coffee table. Then came the interview. Questions flew left and right all relatively easy but nerve racking none the less. Trying to answer them as truthfully as possible but still get their approval was surprisingly not too difficult. It seemed to me that nothing I said would make a difference as long as I remained true to the fact that I loved Caleb. Nonetheless, it was a huge relif when Caleb squeezed my hand a laughed.

"Alright guys enough with the interrogation," he said as he rose. "How about a tour of the house instead," he asked. Laughing Ben nodded.

"Yes I suppose you're right," he said laughing and standing up. "It's really a pleasure to meet you Tara," he went on to say, "We hope you enjoy the rest of your stay here."

Nodding eagerly I stood and bowed. "Of course," I said. "Thank you for your hospitality," I added. Then Lena stood up to stand by her husband.

"No need to thank us," she said with that soft little laugh of hers. "We only hope we can put up with Caleb the next four days." She said still chuckling to herself. Caleb rolled his eyes at his adoptive mother before grabbing my hand again and leading me out of the room. Behind the living room was a staircase leading to the second floor of the house. We walked upward and found that it opened to a hallway with three rooms, one on the left and two on the right with a window facing the backyard at the end.

Walking towards the room on the left Caleb smiled, "Welcome to my bedroom," he said as he turned the door knob and led me inside. Inside were two beds one on the left and one on the right with a window between the two, the ceiling was slanted and bare. There was a tall dresser on the side of the wall and on each side of the room were posters and such personalizing each brother's own half. Instantly I ran to the side with The Rolling Stones and Nightwish poster on it. Laughing Caleb joined me and sat on his bed. "You know me too well," he said as he scooped me up and held me in my usual place on his lap.

Cuddling closely I nodded, "You're the only one I know who not only has a thing for The Rolling Stones, AND Nightwish," I said, "The two aren't remotely similar in genre," I went on. Laughing he nodded kissing me on the forehead as I continued to rant on not only the musical differences between the rock and roll group and the melodic metal band, but also the social and cultural differences too. Of course, I was not one to talk, when it came to music I loved everything about it, well with the exception of the nasally country music and the annoying rap.

Smiling at me Caleb rose and gently set me on my feet, "Shall we continue?" he asked. Nodding I followed him into the bathroom across the hall and his parents bedroom next to that. When we came to the end of the hall I ran to the window, looking out I saw a large yard that was surrounded by forest. Knowing of my love for the wilderness Caleb gently led me back downstairs and outside. Smiling as we reached the backyard I twirled. "You like it?" He asked grinning.

Nodding eagerly I said, "Of course, it's huge and look at that forest!" Turning I ran towards the forest eager to explore it, but suddenly Caleb grabbed me and pulled me away. "Caleb?" I asked giving him a confused stare, "what's going on?" I asked.

Shaking his head he sighed, "Nothing Tara," he said, "It's just dangerous to go out there today," he added, "We'll explore tomorrow swear," he added. I pulled my hand away from him and placed him at my hips.

"Caleb Black that makes absolutely no sense," I said impatiently, "what makes today any different from tomorrow besides the fact that today is Thursday and tomorrow is Friday?" I asked still impatient. Suddenly Caleb sighed his face turn sullen and a look of immense worry spread across his face. Walking over to me he held my head in both his gigantic hands holding me so closely that our noses were not even a centimeter apart. "Listen Tara," he said, "For today can you please, please trust me, without any questions," he said. I instantly felt guilty I knew what he was thinking. He knew that whatever it was he was hiding from me had something to do with the forest, and if I asked about it anymore I would undoubtedly manipulate him into telling me. If the secret was so important to him I would kill my curiosity. Nodding he smiled with a huge look of relief. His massive hands slid down my face neck and sides until the reached my hips. There they rapped around me and pulled me closer still until we were locked in a deep kiss. My arms rapped around his neck and everything was good.

When we eventually pulled apart I felt my face redden as I remembered where we were. However at the same time I realized how immensely tired I was. Yawning Caleb laughed, "You missed your morning nap," he said after a quick look at his watch. It was true at school my schedule consisted of third period study hall followed by fourth period lunch. During which time I would sleep and, considering how late I went to bed the night before, would skip lunch and sleep through that as well. Leading me back into the house Caleb shouted to his parents that I was going to rest a bit. Then he led me upstairs and brought me back to his room. Picking me up in an almost childish manner, Caleb tucked me into his own bed before sliding up besides me. With eyes half open I brushed his bangs away from his eyes and stared at them.

"Caleb," I said my voice soft and breathy.

"Hmm?" he said with curiosity.

"Tell me the stories you used to tell me back when I couldn't sleep," I said. Nodding he smiled. Back when we first got together he would tell me legends of his tribe stories that despite the terror had always calmed me to sleep. Caleb played with my hair as I snuggled up to his warm body. His voice was smooth and deep like silk as he began to tell the story of his ancestors and slowly I felt myself drift to sleep but not before saying, "Caleb I Love you even if you were one of those scary vampires, even more if you were one of those brave wolves." Caleb seemed rigid but instantly loosened, "thank you Tara," he said before I drifted off into the world of my dreams.


	3. A Not So Happy Reunion

**A/n: **Hihi this is Inu here and I've finally got a new chapter up woooo!!! Anywhoo this was a really hard chapter to write because it was a bit slow and I had a massive case of writers block. I knew what I wanted to happen just not how it should happen. In anycase it's finally up!! and I decided to add commentary at the end of each chapter from now to explain things and stuff and idk I just felt like it xD anywhoo without further ado here's chapter three!!

**Chapter 3: A Not So Happy Reunion**

When I woke up, it was a little before noon. Never one to sleep too long or be drowsy after sleeping I got up. Looking around I felt strangely empty, that's when I noticed Caleb wasn't there anymore. _Of course he's not here stupid_, I shouted at myself in my head, _He's not going to spend every waking moment with you._ Leaving the room I head downstairs looking for Caleb and feeling extremely awkward. Noticing a piece of paper on the table I walked over to it, thinking it might be from Caleb. Picking up the note I read it and sighed. Caleb's Parents had left to go to out and wouldn't be back till later that night. Putting the note back down, I looked around. Suddenly, a shout made me jump. Running to the source of the sound I found myself back in the backyard. Blinking I spotted Caleb but froze as there were others surrounding him. There were five or six of them, all tanned in skin, and all extremely tall. They all had short hair, some buzzed, others just barely long enough to form bangs, one, with hair longer then the rest. It curled around the head; that one was a female.

A thick aura of anger and hatred filed the air mixed with fear and regret. Caleb's back was to me but I could tell by the tense stance all of the strangers had who was angry and who was regretful. I stood frozen, as I watched them, but not stiff I stared but didn't glare and the strangers ignored me as if I weren't there, or as if they didn't notice. Not that I was surprised, being unnoticed, it was a…talent of mine, used so often it was second nature, though it hadn't been used as of lately, at least not purposely. Suddenly someone stepped forward he glared and growled deep in his throat. It scared me and I took a step forward someone eyed me but quickly returned their attention to the man. That's when I noticed something else about all these people. They were all incredibly muscular even the female looked quite in shape. Caleb had always looked huge to me muscular and strong, however compared to the people who surrounded him he looked quite average and it scared me. I took another step forward.

The man who had stepped forward wasn't neither the tallest of the group nor the largest, but he was no doubt angriest. "You have some nerve coming back here," he snarled at Caleb simply stood there. "Especially today," he added.

Caleb stared at the man before surprisingly nodded, "Paul I know you are mad at me," he said his voice strong but sad, "and you have every right to be," he added. "As for me coming today I had no idea what was going on, how could I?" I was shocked as Caleb addressed the man as Paul. From stories Caleb had told me of La push, he and Paul had been best friends, goofing off working out and all that high school boy stuff. Blinking at Paul then back at Caleb I silently wondered what had gotten between them. Something inside was nagging me and I realized that it might have to do with the secret Caleb was keeping from me.

"Yes how could you? You back stabbing mutt!" Paul snarled back, bringing me back from my thoughts. There was a small murmur of reluctant agreement, but a few, I observed, said nothing but looked away.

"Listen Paul," Caleb continued, "I know I messed up, big time, I was selfish and didn't think about anyone by myself anything but my own pain," Caleb said clenching his fist and staring at the ground. "But that's why I came back," he suddenly said more confidant and snapping his head up and glaring into Paul's eyes. "I want to apologize to make things right!" Caleb said. However, Paul pulled his head back and laughed a deep horrid laugh of rage.

"You want to make things right?" he snorted, "It's a little too late for that don't you think?" he barked. The ferocity behind his voice seemed contagious as the rest of the mob began to stir in agreement. That's when I noticed that Paul was beginning to shake. I took another step forward, still unnoticed but at this time I didn't care. I longed to reach out and comfort Caleb who looked so stressed and tight, his knuckles whitening as he clenched them. But at the same time I was confused, dumbfounded, I couldn't imagine Caleb doing anything that would invoke this kind of fury. And yet, here they were a group of angry peers, probably all people he grew up with and, looking at the girl, maybe even dated. Suddenly someone else stepped forward and placed a hand on Paul's back. "Paul calm down," he said. He was taller than Paul with gangly light brown hair he was one of the people who had looked away rather than agree with Paul and his accusation. However Paul simply shrugged him off continuing to stare Caleb down. "You turned your back on us, you were the first but instead of accepting it you ran like a coward leaving poor Sam alone without a brother or a comfort," he added. My suspicions of this being related to the family issue suddenly seemed proven.

"Caleb," I called surprising not only the mob but myself as well. I suddenly felt the gaze of 12-14 eyes on me but I looked away from them and met Caleb's eyes. He let out a loud sigh as he shook his head. I rushed towards him and he instantly put his arms around me.

"How long have you've been standing there?" he asked knowing of my spy-like ways.

"Not too long," I whispered back reassuringly as we turned back to face the group. I shivered slightly under the stares of the group they all seemed to be scrutinizing me but their rigid bodies didn't give away what they thought about me, which made me shiver even more. "What's going on?" I asked the group of people.

"Nothing that is of concern to you," the hot headed Paul replied coldly. Without taking his eyes off of Caleb and me. I stared at him a while he was huge, at least compared to me, and I was timid, small, but surprisingly unafraid, especially whilst Caleb's arms were rapped around me. However even more surprisingly, I was beginning to feel resentment towards a type of hatred I never felt before.

"Anything that concern's Caleb concerns me," I said back just as coolly. It was strange, in all my years I never once spoke up when yelled or screamed at, I would usual tune it out act as if it weren't happening, however now, seeing Caleb in pain, it was like I was suddenly empowered. I knew it was because I never wanted to see Caleb in pain, so I did what I could to keep him happy. Paul growled a deep angry growl causing me to shiver some more in any other situation I would have been scared out of my wits, but I remained strangely calm.

"Ha, nice little pup you have there Caleb," Paul scoffed still bitterly angry, "A bit yappy, though. I wonder how long till you leave her behind too?" Paul asked. This time I growled. Untangling myself from Caleb's arms I took a step forward. My heart raced in my chest and I couldn't believe what I was doing, yet I couldn't help myself anymore.

"Listen you," I said angrily shocking myself yet again at how I sounded, "I Don't know exactly what Caleb did to get you guys mad at him, neither do I understand how, by leaving, he betrayed you, but what I do know," I said sighing a bit at the memory, "Is that he really and truly is sorry." I could feel myself grow timid again and it was a bit comforting because I was growing afraid of myself. I let out a sigh as I prepared to go on. "For the last year that I lived with him I noticed that he always seemed sad whenever his family was mentioned, always a bit regretful. Even if you don't believe him, I know he will always feel guilty about betraying you guys, and I know he never meant to hurt you guys. Caleb is just not that kind of person." I felt totally self conscious as the group stared me down I looked down into the ground wondering if I did the right thing by speaking up still wondering how and why I had spoken at all, it was so unlike me. Paul simply stared at me angry, but by his expression it looked like he believed me, or at least was considering what I said. Why he believed me I would never understand a minute ago he didn't even believe his best friend so why did he listen to me, a complete stranger to him? However a familiar voice caught me by surprise as I turned around.

"She's right you guys," he said, "Caleb did what he did with no intentions of harming or betraying us. Let bygones be bygones forgive and forget ne?" he added grinning. I smiled at the newcomer from ear to ear. However looking at him I barley recognized him. He was tall taller than the rest though not quiet as tall as Caleb however he still toward over me by a good 6-10 inches. It was funny because last time I had seen him I was a good inch taller than him. He was copper colored with hair longer than the rest, that swept right past his eyes. A small hmph sounded from behind me turning back I saw Paul cross his arms angrily yet defeated.

"Whatever," he said gruffly, before turning back to Caleb, "but betray us again and I'll rip your guts out," he said.

"I'll like to see you try," Caleb said with amazing ease. Turning around I saw him grinning relaxed, causing me to smile. Good, Caleb wasn't upset anymore. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding and strode back to my place at Caleb's side. Caleb bent down and gave me a peck on the forehead before turning back to speak to the newcomer. "Thanks a lot cuz, I owe you one," He said holding out his hand.

The man simply shook his head and slapped Caleb's hand. "Don't thank me," he said, "It was all Tara, I've never seen Paul back off without a fight before," he said, "by the way It's good to see you again Tara,"

"Ah! You too Jacob," I said blushing a bit at his earlier comment. Turning my head I strained to see Paul who still stood crossed arm but was smirking a bit. With a sigh, he let his arms down and walked towards us, followed then by the mob.

"Eh, Sorry about that," he said with a shrug as he reached us.

"No Problem Paul," Caleb responded briskly smiling a smile that seemed contagious.

"So who's the runt anyway Caleb?" Paul asked now joking allowing the mood to change dramatically into a light happier one.

"Don't call her a runt, Paul," Caleb responded. "She's a lot taller than you were," Caleb added with a laugh. "Anyway, everyone, this is Tara. Tara this is everyone, though I don't recognize many of them," he said looking somewhat confused. Looking at Caleb I frowned.

"Caleb, that's a bit rude," I said, "Not remembering the name of your classmates,"

"Classmates?" Caleb asked laughing a bit and shaking his head, "Tara the only one here who was ever a classmate was Paul and Jared. And Jared wasn't even in the same class, but a year below me," he added. I stared at Caleb confused. I could have swore all of them looked at least 18 and none of them looked older than 24, if so wouldn't it mean they all went to school together? Caleb studied my face and I turned away embarrassed. I looked at Jacob, who, I just realized, also looked to be around 20, yet I knew he was at most a year younger than me. "How about you guys just introduce yourselves," Caleb said, "Or reintroduce yourselves since it's been a few years since I've seen any of you guys," he added with a bit of sadness. However the rest of the group simply laughed and nodded.

"Yo you know me, I'm Paul," said Paul.

"I'm Jared,"

"Embry,"

"Quil,"

"Leah"

"Seth"

"Collin,"

"Brady,"

I watched as Caleb's expression grow more and more shocked as each one introduced themselves. Figuring he would want to catch up with them, I nodded and smiled before shivering a bit. I looked up to the sky and frowned the sun had disappeared already and was replaced by the usual murky clouds that usually covered this area. "Hey Caleb," I said rubbing my arms a bit, "I'm gonna go grab a coat," I said before unraveling myself from his arms and running to the house before he could object. Once inside I couldn't help but feel a bit surreal. The whole day just felt surreal. Here I was in Caleb's childhood home, meeting all his friends and family; this was such a warm feeling like nothing I ever felt before. A smile spread across my face as I leaned against the glass French doors that led to the backward. It took a few moments before I was able to get back to my senses.

Pushing myself of the door I made my way to the front yard where rain was beginning to sprinkle down. I reached Caleb's car and opened the trunk where Caleb had said our suitcases were. However I frowned when I peered down and realized that our suitcases were gone. Slamming shut the trunk I ran back inside the house. "Now where could those suitcases be?" I asked myself. Suddenly I remember spotting the suitcases upstairs in Caleb's bedroom. Taking my time I walked up the stairs and reentered his bedroom. Recognizing my tan suitcase I stopped for a moment simply to stare at it, a shiver going down my spine as I thought about the last time I had used it.

_Rain pounds against the window of an average sized cape cod home located in the heart Port Angeles. A young tear stricken girl around 16 runs franticly around her room grabbing clothes by the handfuls and stuffing them into a tan suitcase. Once the suitcase is stuffed she slams it shut and has to sit on it so it would close properly. Her curly brown hair is stuck to her face and she quickly wipes them off her face as she takes a deep breath in, in an attempt to calm herself. Running to the window, she pushes it open so that it flies open swinging wildly in the roaring winds. Looking down her hair flaps wildly in the wind. "Hurry up Tara!" A young man shouts with his arms spread out and open. Nodding Tara rushes back inside to grab the suitcase. Rain pounds into her bedroom soaking the white carpet but Tara takes no notice. Running back to the window she sticks her head out and shouts. "Look out!" Nodding Caleb takes a step back splashing mud on his already soaked clothes. Suddenly a tan suitcase flies out of the window and twirls in the wind as it makes its way down to earth. Caleb catches it with little difficulty and throws it into the trunk of his car. Slamming it shut he looks back up at the window nervously as Tara sticks her head out once again. "Did you get it?" she screams. "Yea it's in the trunk," Caleb responds. Nodding Tara carefully makes her way out of the window grabbing a storm drain that runs down the house. "What are you doing?!" Caleb shouts from below. Turning her head to face him Tara shouts, "I Can't go downstairs my dad might see me." A shout from upstairs startles the two of them and Tara stares into the face of her enraged father. "Tara! What the hell are you doing?" He bellows as he reaches out and grabs her arm. "You let go of her!" Caleb shouted as he picked up some stones from the front yard and throws them at him with amazing aim. "Don't touch me" Tara screams writhing in his grasp while trying to hold on to the storm drain. "Don't you ever touch me again," She screams as thunder clasps over head startling both father and daughter. Shocked Tara's father let go of Tara's arm causing the unbalanced girl to slip and fall from the second story window. "Tara!!" Caleb shouts as he runs and catches Tara just in time. Frightened Tara grabs hold of Caleb refusing to let go as her father scowls from above. "If you leave don't dare come back!" he shouts. Only to be responded by the slamming of the driver's seat door and the roaring of Caleb's Sudan it disappears down the street. _

I wrapped my arms around myself as the memories of my escape continue to repeat through my mind. I remembered the adrenaline and fear I felt as well as the excitement and pure joy. With a deep breath I shook away the memories and opened up the suit case pulling out a heavy coat meant for winter rather than early summer. I shook my head a bit and laughed, he always did over prepare. Looking throughout the suitcase I frowned a bit when I realized my coat was the only jacket he had thought of packing. With little other choice, I pulled on my coat. Peering outside the window I noticed it was beginning to rain harder so, opening Caleb's suitcase which sat alongside mine, I grabbed his jacket (strangely enough he only packed a wind breaker for himself) and made my way back to the back yard. However when I made it to the yard I was shocked to find only three people remained besides Caleb. "Caleb," I said as I ran out to meet him. "Here it's starting to pour again," I added handing him the jacket.

"Thanks Tara," He said grinning as he slipped into the jacket.

"Do you guys wanna go inside?" I asked them recognizing them as Brady, Collin and Jacob.

"We're good Tara," Jacob answered looking a bit distracted, "We were just about to leave anyway," he added causing me to frown a bit.

"Yea where'd the rest of you go?" I asked looking around to see if they were just hanging out around the yard or something.

"There is actually something going on today," Jacob said uneasily, "They really shouldn't have come here in the first place we've got a lot to prepare for tonight. Actually I should go know I would hate to make Bella and that leech wait for me," he said growling a bit as he said the word leech. Noticing the confused expression on my face Jacob simply grinned and shook his head. "It's nothing Tara, anyway this whole thing should blow over by tomorrow so I'll see you then ok?" he asked. With no other choice I nodded laughing a bit at the grin he gave me.

"Oh just shut up and o get your girl," I said laughing. "Jacob Black the only way you'd ever say anything bad about anyone is if it was about a girl," I added after he gave me a severe look of shock. He grinned and nodded before turning to Caleb who waws laughing as well.

"Can't get anything past Tara can you?" Jacob asked as Caleb shook his head.

"Nope but then again it might be a girl thing…. Women's intuition," Caleb responded hugging me close and nuzzling his chin into my neck. I giggled a bit and could see Brady and Collin rolling their eyes and making a gagging motion.

"Alright then, I'm going," Jacob said before turning to Brady and Collin, "You guys stay here don't leave the reservation alright, we need you here in case any of them … wonder and come close to town," he said in a very uncharacteristic serious tone. Brady and Collin both responded with an equally serious nod. With that Jacob entered the forest and disappeared behind a blanket of green.

"You two aren't going?" Caleb asked obviously knowing exactly what Jacob was talking about (as for me I was totally dumbfounded but try to act as if this whole thing made sense to me). Brady and Collin shook their heads looking a bit angry and disappointed.

"We're too young," Brady said in a mocking tone.

"Yea but someone needs to stay behind," Collin rebutted seemingly not as disappointed as Brady seemed.

"Yea as if any of them can get through Sam and the others," Brady said rolling his eyes a bit.

"Just how young are you guys?" I asked a bit confused since they looked about the same age as the rest of their friends.

"I'm 13," Collin said happily, "So's Brady," he added. It took all I had not to let my mouth drop open in shock. The both of them looked a few good years older than me yet they were four years younger?! However the shock was well written across my face and all three men burst out laughing. "We get that a lot," Collin said in between chuckles. I nodded in complete understanding, and realized that it was beginning to rain harder. Looking at Collin and Brady I realized that they were both barefoot and bare-chested.

"You guys sure you don't wanna get inside?" I asked, not wanting them to get soaked in the rain.

"Nah we're good," Brady responded running his fingers through his very short hair. Suddenly a strong wind blew from the north casing my hair to stand on end. Caleb, whose arms were still rapped around me, hugged me closer yet As Collin and Brady frowned. "We gotta go now," Brady said looking frightened, confused, yet serious. Confused I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by Collin.

"You two should get in," He said beginning to shake a bit and staring out into the forest. "You'll catch a cold," he added grinning a bit at me.

"Why don't you guys come in with us," I asked a bit concerned, "You guys look really sick," I added as I pulled away from Caleb. I grabbed Collin's hand and was surprised to find that it was hotter than I had expected. "Collin!" I exclaimed surprised, "You're burning up, come on you should get inside away from this rain," I said. However Collin quickly pulled away and shook his head.

"Nah I'm fine Tara, really," he said looking a bit distracted. "We really got to go now though," he said, "I'll talk to you later ok?" he said but before I could respond he and Brady took the same trail Jacob had taken only a few minutes earlier and disappeared into the forest. I stood confused and a bit annoyed. Why was everyone running off like that? Shaking my head I listened to the pitter patter of the rain as it fell around me. Soon, I felt Caleb wrap his arms around and hold me tightly as if trying to shield me from something. Turning to face him he smiled and nudged his head, and together we walked across the yard and reentered the house.

"Caleb," I began as we took off our coats and headed towards the living room, "what was that all about? How come they ran off like that?" I asked as I slid into his lap on the couch.

"Who knows," he said with a shrug but he didn't convince me much.

"Caleb,"

"Yea?"

"You know you can tell me anything right?" I asked this family secret thing was driving me nuts. Caleb smiled at me and for a moment I felt as though he was finally going to tell me but with a sigh he nodded.

"I know," he said, and I knew I wouldn't get more out of him, at least not now. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Good," I said laying on him, leaning over he moved his hand and stroked my face gently with the back of his fingers.

"Same goes with me ok," he asked pressing his face closer to mine. I was knocked breathless. Only able to nod my heart fluttered wildly in my chest beating in a way only Caleb could make it beat. He leaned closer and in his deep silky voice he whispered "good," into my ear. I smiled a bit as he pulled my face into his own and we kissed passionately.

"I love you," I said while gasping for breath between kisses.

"I love you too Tara," he said before pulling me back to him and pressing his lips against mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he played with my hair. And it was only the two of us, alone in the world, and to me there was no one else but Caleb. And I loved him more than anything. Pulling away from our kiss I laid my on his shoulder. Gently he stroked my skin again sending tingles down my body and kissed my forehead repeatedly. Slowly I heard as Caleb's breathing become more rhythmic, it wasn't long after that both the stroking and kissing stopped (to my dismay). Caleb snored softly as I lay on top of him, curled up on his lap. Carefully, as to not wake Caleb, I got up and walked to the kitchen to make myself some tea. Microwaving a cup of water I searched for the tea bags in the cabinets, hoping the family wouldn't mind too much. Smiling I found the tea bag just as the microwave pinged. Placing it into the hot water I found the sugar and added it to the tea. Afterwards I quietly sipped my tea as I watched Caleb sleep, smiling the whole time.

I then turned my attention to the window and watched the rain fall. Ever since I was little I loved rain. Loved to watch it pour down and listen to it pound. The sound always soothed me. However as I stared out into the rain I spotted something out in the forest. I stared at it and realized it was the figure of a man who seemed to be staring back at me. Entranced and curious, my first thoughts were 'it must be one of the guys.' So grabbing my coat I placed my tea on the windowsill and pulled the French door open. I then took a step out to greet my future murderer.

**A/n**: back! Anywhoo what did you guys think? Try predicting what happens next. Guess right and u gets a cookie yey cookie!! If you have any questions feel free to ask them in a review or pm me I don't bite! (at least not yet 'v-v' )


	4. Death on The Mountains

Chapter 4: Death in the Mountains

**Chapter 4: Death in the Mountains**

"Hello?" I shouted shivering as I entered the cool outdoors. I looked around but the figure was gone. "Jacob is that you?" I asked taking a few steps closer wondering where the person went.

"Hello?" came a voice that caused me to jump. Spinning around I spotted a beautiful platinum blonde man wondering around the yard, staggering a bit as if confused or dizzy. Immediately I felt a strange sense of nervousness, however I stood frozen in spot staring at the man.

"Are you ok?" I asked. At the sound of my voice the man spun around and it was then that I noticed that his eyes were frosted over. The man was blind. However stranger yet were the color of his eyes. It was a deep dark red that seemed to go darker yet as his sightless eyes met mine.

"No," He responded his voice soft but raspy. "I lost my eye dog," he explained, "I live in forks and came here for a walk but something happened a wolf howled and he ran off," he said, and as though right on cue a howl sounded from deep within the forest. I jumped a bit and scanned the forest as though expecting the wolf to come out at any minute when it didn't; I turned to the man who was stumbling towards me.

"Here let me help," I said despite the creepy feeling I was getting from him. However before I could take a step towards the man I felt someone grab my arm tightly.

"Tara get behind me now," Caleb said with such a stern tone it frightened me. Nodding I shuffled around his body staring at both him and the blind man before us. _What the hell is going on?_ I asked myself as Caleb began taking a few steps back forcing me to do so as well. Stumbling back I noticed Caleb's eyes never left the man who was now still, standing up right a small frown on his face. Straining my head to see around Caleb's body I saw the blind man standing straight, a large angry frown on his face, and his head following my every movement as I continually moved back. Suddenly the man grinned as he took a step forward completely avoiding a large fallen branch that sat in front of him. A deep growl escaped Caleb's lips of which I've never heard before. "What are you doing here? How the hell did you get away from the others?" Caleb asked, his eyes completely locked on the man. The man turned his head to face Caleb as if just realizing he was there; then he grinned and if fear hadn't taken a hold of me I would have swooned over him. His body was muscular and pale and his teeth dazzled even in the rain.

"Those Cullens," he said with merriment in his face, "They think they are so clever, teaming up with these…dogs, did you really believe we didn't know about them?" he said. My head was in a total up roar. What the hell was he talking about? Looking up at Caleb's face I saw a bit of puzzlement as well as worry but otherwise his expression didn't change and we continued walking back to the house. "No, Victory knows full well of your plans but I'd admit she is a bit worried," he continued. "That is why Angelina and I are here, to scout out just how many are there." He said grinning as he looked back at me, Suddenly a strong gust blew from behind me causing my hair to fly forward and the man froze. As I fought to push my hair back Caleb shoved me back faster and faster towards the house.

"Tara move! Hurry," he whispered in a desperate tone that began to scare the hell out of me. Spinning around I began to run the short distance between me and the open French doors leading into the house. For the first time I realized how hard it was raining and how wet I had gotten. Another gust of wind and I closed my eyes to stop the rain from hitting it. As I open them I let out a small gasp as I nearly bumped into the blonde blind man. He stared at me his face full of concentration as though he was focusing on something, his eyes were darker than when I first saw them. From behind me I suddenly felt a grasp as Caleb gabbed my hips and swiveled around my body gracefully, placing himself in between the man and myself. My mind was a blur no longer trying to figure out what the hell was going on but instead trying to figure out how to get out of this mess and back inside where it was safe and warm. I stumbled back in my attempts to get as far away as possible and spun around to run to the front. However as soon as I looked up there he was with his head cocked and his face twisted in an amused smile. His blank eyes stared at me.

"What the hell is going on," I cried as I fell back crawling to get away. My mind was reeling and I couldn't process anything at all. Fear controlled me and fear moved me and fear told me to get away; now. The man scrunched down on his knees looking at me with curiosity and the same look of amusement. Suddenly and seemingly faster than lightning his hand shot out at me grabbing my chin. My eyes widened as tears streamed from my face. The man's moved my head pulling both us to our feet, and pulled again till we were nose to nose, My body shook in fear and I shut my eyes as he moved closer to my neck and inhaled deeply. Suddenly I felt my self being wrenched out of the man's wet grasp and thrown into the ground as Caleb stood over me defensively.

"Don't You DARE touch her again," he snarled his hands clenched tighter than I ever seen. The man just moved back and laughed as Caleb grew angrier. I watched as he drew back his clenched fist and suddenly thrust himself at the man, and then I watched as the man disappeared completely and appear once again in front of me where Caleb had stood not even a split second before hand. Caleb gasped in surprise as he stumbled forward but quickly spun around to face the horrifying man whose grin never left his face. Caleb drew his hand back once more and again thrust it forward. This time it made contact, but with the palm of the man's out reached hand which caught the punch in midair. The man's second hand flew around Caleb's neck and slowly raised him in the air. The man laughed as he did so, and pulling Caleb close he said, "I may be blind but I can see through sound smell and vibrations, you were never a match for me and neither are your little friends." Then I watched as the man began to tighten his grip slowly around Caleb's neck.

"CALEB!" I screamed frozen on the ground as I watched my beloved struggle in the grasp of the stranger, his face turning blue as the man singlehandedly began suffocating him. Abruptly I unfroze and flew to my feet pounding against the back of the man, tears streaming from my eyes as I desperately pounded his concrete-like back. Caleb was shaking in the man's hand, as he used both his hands in attempts to get the man to unhand him. All of a sudden, the man's face changed. Anger rose to his face as his nostrils flared as if smelling something vile. Unexpectedly the man threw Caleb towards the house, whispering "damn!" under his breath. I watched helpless as Caleb soared through the air and crash right into the house's concrete wall. My eyes widen in horror and my feet automatically pivoted towards him as I began to sprint to him. However I had taken no more than one step when the man grabbed my arm and pulled me so hard I ricochet right into his arms. "Not you," he whispered delicately into my ears, "You're coming with me," he added his eyes growing deeper and darker every time his nose came close to my skin. I struggled desperately in his arms to escape and whipped my wet hair every where, but I was cold and exhausted and his grip on me didn't lessen in the least. He swiftly lifted me off my feet as tears began to blind my sight, I turned to look at Caleb who had looked like a broken crumpled old doll, and who was bleeding from the back of his head, however as I looked at him now I couldn't help but gasp in shock. He was standing firmly on both feet though he was arched over. His eyes glared at the man who held me with the hot intensity of a thousand suns and he was shaking all over. And then he exploded, into giant ball of fur and teeth. The giant wolf, my Caleb snarled at us. I managed to free my hand and I reached out for him, sobbing and calling out his name pleading for him to help me. But then he disappeared as the man abruptly began to sprint into the forest in a speed so fast the cold rain seemed to be slicing at my face. From behind us growls, snarls and howls seemed to follow reassuring me that he was not gone.

We ran for what felt like hours I felt cramp and dizzy in the man's arms but he didn't look at all upset. We had long ago left the reservation and now ran wildly through the thick mountainous forest. During the time I felt so incredibly dizzy from the speed and sudden altitude changes that I began passing out in the arms of my captor, and re awakening who knows how long later. My body and mind were completely numb and I couldn't feel anything anymore not my body nor the fear I was completely drained. Maybe that is why I didn't notice as the snarls, growls, and howls got further and further away until it was at last silenced. It was dark when at last we stopped moving, I was limp and numb and didn't know what was going on anymore. My body and mind were exhausted and all I could do was stare out until the man suddenly let go of everything but my arms.

Shocked I fell to the floor and as though dragged back into a horrible nightmare the fear from before welled up inside again. I realized that there must have been only one reason we stopped and that was that Caleb was no longer chasing us. I struggled to stand kicking fresh snow off the ground and towards the man in my weak attempts to escape. However the whole experience simply left me drain and with barely enough energy to stand I knew that struggling would amount to nothing. However even so I continued to struggle as tears streamed down my face stinging a bit as cold mountain air seemed to freeze the tears I shed. It was cold outside and dark, very dark. The wind blew like mad making it difficult to see. Snow, which judging on the amount on the ground, had been falling a while now and worsened everything still. My body, already numb with cold from being pressed against the unusually cold, blind man felt frozen. And the man held my wrists in one hand watching me as I sobbed only standing because he was holding me up, and worse yet he looked thoroughly amused. He lifted me higher so that my feet barely touched the ground and dragged me backwards until my back was against a hard tree.

My heart was racing and the air in the mountain was so thin I felt like I could barely breathe. I was frozen all I wore was my jeans my silk t-shirt and my winter jacket for which I was suddenly grateful. The man wore nothing more than a light t-shirt as well as a pair of jeans, how he could manage without so much of a shiver I didn't know. For a moment we stood in silence my eyes were closed and faced away from him as he held my hands high onto the tree with one hand as the other traced the side of my chin. My skin got even more chills as his cool skin touched mine and my body flinched and squirmed. I didn't like to be touched, not by anyone; anyone, that is, except for Caleb. The man then locked his grip on my chin for the second time today and pulled it towards him. I let out a sob as I opened my eyes to face him. I couldn't see much through my tears and even if I wasn't crying I doubted I would be able to see much by the way the wind was blowing snow everywhere. Yet still I knew that what little I could see the man could see even less, yet never once did his blindness seem to hinder him in anyway. Once again he raised his hands to my face, my body stiffened and cringed away as much as possible, he touched me anyway. This time, however, he didn't stroke me, but instead gently rubbed my face with his hands. He felt my tears and wiped them away gently as well but still I squirmed. My wrists were beginning to ache under my body weight my legs were to numb to stand. The man moved closer placing his mouth near my ear, again I cringed in fear.

"You're beautiful," He whispered to me in a voice so beautiful it could have made my heart stop, even his breath was heavenly. Nevertheless my face was covered in tears, my exhausted body screamed to be put down. Suddenly my entire body froze, except for my eyes which widened ten times their normal size. The forest and the wind silenced as my ears focused on one sound, the sound of my coat getting unzip. My legs collapsed under me and I dangled from my wrists.

"Please," I sobbed as a freezing cold breeze blew across my bare neck. His hand left the zipper and placed it on my hip. My whole body shook as his hand left my hip and began getting higher and higher. I squirmed as much as I could trying to get his disgusting hands off me, but nothing I did seemed to be doing much good. "No," I begged, "Please," the man only smiled as he bent down and forcibly placed his lips against my face searching a bit until he found my lips. His lips were smooth against my frozen and chapped lips. Tears streamed down my face as my thoughts centered around Caleb. No. I wouldn't let this happen; never would I let someone touch me like that. With a sudden desperate burst of energy, I began to thrash my body around as if I was having a seizure. My sudden movement seemed to shock the man as his grip on my wrists loosened. I was able to free on hand and began beating the man as hard as I could with my fists. But his body was as hard as rock and my hand throbbed in pain. Still I pounded, though again and again until my hand was red with blood. However what I didn't notice was how he seemed to have frozen for the last few moments.

I threw my fist at him once again when his hand suddenly caught it in mid air. His head rose and he stared at me with pure black orbs. He shoved me back against the tree and pressed his body against mine pinning me to the oak tree. The breath was knocked out of me and all I could do was stare out into the empty forest. It happened so fast after that. The man bent his head over my bare neck and what felt like a cold kiss soon changed into a sudden sting of pain. I could feel as my energy began to be zapped away from me. I felt drained and the energy burst was completely lost and I was worse off than before, sort of like crashing from a sugar high. I didn't know what was happening but it wasn't so bad. I began loosing the feeling of pain and cold and I felt myself slipping away. The tears never stopped falling since the moment I was wrenched away from Caleb however at that moment as I stared off slipping away, the tears stopped and just for a moment time seemed to stop as I stared into two beautiful silver eyes only a few feet away. There was a loud bark and growl and the man shocked let me drop to the ground. His shirt was stained with something red but all my attention was on the giant wolf in front of us. "Caleb…" I gasped reaching out for him. The wolf turned his attention to me and I could feel the pain behind his hurt eyes. He then turned back and without wasting another second attacked the man with everything he had. "Caleb!" I screamed frightened. I struggled to sit up, my body felt like dead weight and my neck was throbbing in pain. It began heating up and I was starting to feel as though it were on fire. Tears formed around my eyes again as the sound of biting and ripping filled the air muffled.

I was so confused, and my neck was throbbing more and more as the flames that licked the edge of my neck seemed to grow hotter and worse yet spread. My whole body was numb from the sheer pain I was in. I felt like an old crumpled up piece of paper thrown aside. My body didn't move and lay crumpled on the ground in the same position it was when the man dropped me. I found it getting hard to breath, to see, to function. Suddenly I heard a loud whoosh and crash above the roar of the wind, as something flew over my head. My mouth opened and I felt wind rushing out of my mouth, but my screamed seemed to be blown away by the wind. I coughed choking as the wind slapped my face. Above me another sound seemed to over power the wind. It was loud, but low moaning sound. Looking up I could see the tree swaying, the wind flying in all directions swung it back and forth like a pendulum. Whatever had just crashed into the tree had caused it to snap, it wobbled trying to keep balance however the tree continued to moan louder and louder until…

I looked up my voice too strained to scream, my arms to heavy to lift and protect myself as the tree began tilting towards me. The wound on my neck was bleeding freely and I felt myself starting to black out; my body burning up. I suddenly felt something shove me roughly out of the way. The shove sent me rolling several feet away as the tree fell just where I had been sending ripples through the ground; shockwaves. I let my body lay the way it landed a bit uncomfortable but my body was in such much pain so much that I didn't dare move. I lifted my head to see what had saved me sending another wave of pain. I looked back and saw Caleb panting by the tree staring at me until his head turned sharply. I followed his gaze and shivered as I saw the man, no the monster, pounce on Caleb, resuming their fight no their battle. I couldn't lie still any more the flames were spreading and I rolled trying to put out the flames that consumed her, however I realized I needed to control myself. I needed to leave; so long as I was here Caleb would continue to fight, risking his life. I remembered where he stood so close to the tree, any further back and he would have been… I closed her eyes tight fighting away the image as I rolled myself onto her stomach. I had to get out of this, had to. But how? I felt my body writhed in pain I felt like I was burning in some kind of inferno, but my body was freezing. I was getting dizzy from the loss of blood, but I knew I couldn't pass out otherwise Caleb would keep fighting until…

I stood shakingly and knew my legs could give out at any minute. I ran clumsily into the woods, leaving the clearing behind. I couldn't move easily, however. Every few steps I would trip and fall and it would take me longer and longer to get back up. No matter how much pain I was in I kept running, stumbling actually. Meanwhile with every heart beat I felt the fire intensify, spread. Nearly my whole body was engulfed now except for some of my right side. I realized her throat felt raw, and started to burn as I breather. I was screaming, I realized, screaming, writhing and squirming in pain and in a desperate attempt to get away. Another loud bam filled the air echoing throughout the forest. The shockwaves rippled underneath me and I tripped again. The sounds of fighting was lost to the wind by now, but I knew I wasn't safe yet, I was still very close so I continued to run, stumble, fall, escape. Suddenly I couldn't stand it anymore. I fell to my knees and held myself screaming until I crumpled to the ground and flipped over to my back as the flames engulfed me. How I wished I could just pass out forget all of this. I tried to remember the events that led up to this moment. However all I could think about now was the fire the damn non existent blaze that was burning me alive. Suddenly I remembered the last peaceful moment I shared with Caleb but a few hours before, snuggled up on Caleb's chest sipping tea, listening to him snore.

_This is a nightmare; I tried_ telling myself, sobbing. _I'll wake up screaming and Caleb will hold me tight and everything will be ok_. However the pain reminded me that this was in fact no nightmare. _Caleb_, I thought, thinking of him fighting that monster. My body twitched, spazed, as my body contorted itself in pain. _Caleb!_ I thought again. Tears were frozen to my face mixed with blood and sweat. I had to escape, I had to. I gritted my teeth to stop the screaming, but it wasn't enough so I bit my lower lip. I kept my mouth locked shut and felt blood fill my mouth as I struggled to stand again but to no avail. The flames were still there and I could feel my face was contorted in pain. I closed my eyes repeating the words "I must escape" in my mind, over and over again. I stumbled on my knees crawling, and unable to stand. I would grab at low branches and trunks anything that could give me a push. I kept moving stopping too many times breathing heavily trying to ignore the pain, as the rush of pain subsided I continued my struggle.

I continued moving, not sure where I was going, not sure where I was at all, but I never worried about getting lost. Somewhere deep inside myself I knew that whatever happened, Caleb would find me, just as he found me before when I was invisible to everyone else. I struggled through the low bushes as the trees began become dense again as I made my way further and further into the forest. I couldn't see where I was going and just crawled one hand in front of the other, however as I pushed my way through a thick bush I felt my hand fall forward. Surprised I felt my whole body tumble forward until I realized I had stumbled onto a steep slop downward. My mind was a blur and I didn't know what was happening. I felt my body being propelled downward by gravity. Every so often I would feel a sharp pain in my side. Tears streamed down my face as I lashed out my hand trying to grab something My hand dug into the earth but I kept sliding until suddenly and unexpectedly some hard and solid hit my head. I heard a small "gush" sound before everything went black and my mind disappeared in the darkness.

A/n: Yo! This is Inu I apologize for the long wait, I haven't had much time for writing recently and writers block wasn't helping much either xP anyway I wants to get your guys input on my story thus far and some critique, and also in case you guys didn't catch it yet this is all happening the night before the werewolf + cullens Vs. Victoria + newborns war battle thing and again I swear Edward is coming soon not next chapter but definitely the chapter afterwards… I'll try to update again soon! inu


End file.
